


The Shadow Of Your Soul

by SpaceJammie



Series: Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Or maybe it will I might be too obvious idk), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Bokuaka - Freeform, Cute, Developing Friendships, Feelings, First Meetings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kenma can see ghosts, Kozume Kenma Needs a Hug, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, M/M, Oddly Specific Fic For My Oddly Specific Interests, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceJammie/pseuds/SpaceJammie
Summary: Kenma moves into a house, in which he plans to live alone.But he didn't plan on meeting a ghost there. And he didn't plan on falling in love with that ghost.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Oddly Specific First Meetings Fic Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982089
Comments: 45
Kudos: 232





	1. I Don't Scare That Easily

Kenma was viewing a small two bedroom house with a realtor. It was an old building that had been empty for a couple years. While many other people had viewed it, no one had ever made an offer; it was listed for very cheap because of this.

So cheap that twenty year old Kenma could consider using his savings from working through high school to buy it. 

As they walked into the house, there was a distinct chill in the air. And the woman showing the place to Kenma wrung her hands nervously as she looked around. When a door slammed close all the sudden, the woman squeaked in fear. 

Kenma wasn't bothered by a haunted house, though.

Especially since the place was so inexpensive that he wouldn't even have to use his whole savings on it. He could probably even offer lower considering the fearful state of the realtor woman. And he decided to walk through it alone, leaving the woman in the living room.

The house was in good condition for it's age. He liked it.

When he came back to the living room, a cold burst of air rushed over the woman, blowing through her hair. She screamed in terror. It was obvious to Kenma that the woman had been through this experience before. The woman nervously glanced at him and covered her mouth, likely embarrassed over yelling. 

However, he was looking at a spot next to her, where the ghost stood. 

Kenma's face was calm as he stared at the ghost for another moment, then glanced around the room once more before he spoke. "I'll give you half of the asking price."

The woman was trembling as she looked at Kenma. "That's… that's fine! The people who inherited this house are motivated to sell!"

Kenma suppressed a grin. He figured it was more likely that the woman was motivated to not have to show it again; no one wants to walk through a haunted house. Especially people who can't see ghosts, and therefore don't know what's causing the noises and cold air spots. 

But Kenma could see ghosts. He had always been able to see them, and he wasn't concerned about this ghost. He could tell the spirit wasn't actually malicious; just playful and a little overzealous with pranks. Worth putting up with for a low priced house.

The purchase went through quickly and Kenma was able to move into the house in the middle of May. He spent the day moving boxes by himself since he didn't have friends to help. His parents both had to work and didn't have interest in assisting him. That's how it had always been, so it didn't bother Kenma.

At least, he told himself it didn't bother him.

Since he didn't have any friends growing up and his parents were too busy for him, he found refuge in video games. And he became so good at them that he started playing as a Twitch streamer when he started high school. That's how he managed to save up enough money to buy a house and live on his own at such a young age.

After setting down the last box on the floor of his living room, he sat on it and looked around the mostly empty space. It felt good to have his own home. Being alone wasn't a new experience, and having his own place where he didn't have to pretend he was part of a family that didn't want him was a relief. And he was paying a moving company to deliver furniture later on that day. Since he wanted a fresh start, he purchased it all new; there would be less to remind him of the lonely childhood he was leaving behind him. 

As his stomach growled, he pulled his phone out to order a pizza online. He didn't have any kitchen supplies, nor did he know how to cook. His parents had never involved him in those types of things. 

While he waited for the pizza, he set up his TV and playstation on the floor. He also carefully unpacked his gaming computer. By the time he had it all out of the boxes and sorted through, the doorbell rang. So he retrieved his pizza from the delivery man, then sat on the floor of his living room to eat it right out of the box. It was his favorite kind; pepperoni and olives. 

As he started on his second piece, he heard a voice. It was the first time that the ghost had actually spoken to him, though he’d been watching Kenma the whole time he was unpacking.

"Been a long time since I've had pizza. And that's my favorite kind."

It wasn't the first time that Kenma heard a ghost talk to him, so he wasn't surprised. He actually saw and heard them quite frequently. And he’d gotten good at telling the difference between a ghost and a person that was alive; ghosts had a slight shimmer to them. The skill of noticing that difference took Kenma years to develop, though. He often mistook ghosts for actual living people when he was younger. It led to some awkward situations.

Kenma slowly looked up at the ghost, who had messy black hair and wore a red track suit. He sat on one of the moving boxes while resting his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands, looking at the pizza enviously. This was one of the younger ghosts Kenma had seen recently, probably right around his own age. He studied the ghost's face for a minute. 

The ghost looked back at him curiously. "Can you see me? 'Cause it sure seems like you can."

Kenma hummed in acknowledgement and then went back to focusing on eating. He didn't often waste time talking to ghosts. They could be mean, or scary. He learned that the hard way when he was younger. 

The ghost spoke again. "Did you just respond to my question, or are you humming because you can sense my ghostly aura? Because I'll have you know... I've scared off every buyer who wanted this house. And I've put that realtor woman through a bit of hell. You're the first one who didn't run away when I scared her. And it sure seemed like you could see me earlier, too. I'm suspicious of you, guy."

Kenma looked back up at the ghost, making eye contact with him. "You talk a lot for a ghost."

The ghost stood up excitedly. "So you  _ can _ hear me! Wow, it's been like, over two years since I've talked to anyone! That's how long I've been dead, by the way. My name's Kuroo Tetsurou. What's yours?"

As he chewed on pizza, Kenma looked at Kuroo and contemplated the situation; he supposed exchanging names wouldn’t hurt. "Kenma."

Kuroo squatted in front of Kenma and gave him a friendly smile. "What's your family name?"

"Just use my given name. I don't care for my family."

Kuroo looked closely at Kenma. "Family issues, huh? Alright then. Nice to meet you, Kenma! I guess we’re gonna be roommates now, ‘cause I can't leave this house, and you insisted on buying it even though you could see I didn't want anyone to do that. I take it that you actually did notice me when the realtor was showing you the house?"

"Yeah. But if I knew how chatty you were, I might have reconsidered buying it. It was a steal, though. You must’ve scared off a lot of people,” Kenma replied.

With a crooked grin, Kuroo chuckled. "Well, yeah. It's all I've had for entertainment. Once I even managed to possess the realtor for a few minutes and made her scream at a couple who were actually trying to put an offer on the house."

As he finished the last piece of the small pizza, Kenma gave Kuroo a weary look. 

Kuroo spoke again with a wink. "I won't possess you, don't worry. It felt pretty gross to do, honestly. I got a taste of all her emotions and thoughts. If I could’ve, I would’ve taken a hot shower after to rinse all that emotional gunk off me, you know?"

Kenma didn’t respond to Kuroo. He closed the empty pizza box, went to set it on the counter, put a comfy pillow on the floor in front of the TV, then took his PS4 controller and headphones out before he sat down. 

He slipped on the headphones and glanced at Kuroo. "I'm gonna work for a bit, so don't bother me."

Kuroo tilted his head, then looked at the TV as Kenma booted up a game and started to stream. He ended up sitting on the floor next to Kenma so that he could watch him play. 

After a couple hours, the doorbell rang. The furniture delivery had come. Kenma logged out of his game and went to the door, then let in the two delivery men and gave directions on where the furniture went. There was a couch, desk, entertainment center and coffee table for the living room. And in one bedroom, he would have a bed and a dresser. That was all the furniture he felt was needed.

When the delivery men left, Kenma went to move his TV onto the entertainment center. 

Kuroo still sat on the floor beside the pillow Kenma had been sitting on. "So, you said you had to work, but then you played games. Do you actually get paid for it?"

Kenma looked at Kuroo briefly before he went to set his PS4 up on the entertainment center's shelf. "I wouldn't have called it work if I didn't get paid for it."

Kuroo chuckled. "Fair enough, Mr. Sassy. It's kinda cool that you make money for it. I had wanted to get paid for something I love doing, too. I played volleyball all the way up into college, and my dream was to go pro."

"Until you died," Kenma said bluntly. 

"Yeah,” Kuroo said in a soft voice. “I was in a car accident. Me, my mom, and my dad were driving home together. They’d come to pick me up from my college dorm to bring me home for the holidays. But a deer jumped onto the road, my dad swerved hard and the car flipped. Next thing I knew, I was dead. And stuck here in my parents house."

Kenma gave Kuroo a small frown. It was never easy to hear a ghost talk about how they died. The stories were always sad. 

"That sucks. Your parents died too, I guess? Since they don't live here anymore."

"Yeah, I think so. They never came back here. I was mad at first, that my parents didn't come home… that they died but didn't get stuck here as ghosts, too. Some relatives eventually came and cleared the house out, then put it up for sale. And I scared away anyone who tried to buy it. Eventually, that just became something I did for fun."

As Kuroo was speaking, Kenma started to set his computer up on his desk in the corner of the room next to the couch. 

Kuroo stood up and leaned against the wall so he could see Kenma's face, then smirked playfully. "So, have you always been able to see ghosts, or am I your first?"

With an eye roll, Kenma mumbled a response. "I've been able to ever since I can remember."

"Wow. You must’ve been popular. Being  _ 'that kid who can see ghosts' _ or whatever," Kuroo said while putting his hands behind his head.

"That’s not really how it was for me," Kenma said quietly. 

His face went blank as he tried not to think about painful memories. Kids had been very cruel to him when he was younger and still getting ghosts confused with living people. He would respond to a ghost that no one else could see or hear thinking it was just another person. Everyone thought he was talking to himself. 

Kuroo looked closely at Kenma, seeing the hurt that was hidden behind the indifference. "Oh... I'm sorry. Did it freak your parents out that you can see ghosts?"

Kenma's hands froze momentarily, then went back to hooking up the computer cords. "They thought something was wrong with me. So they got a nanny for me until I was old enough to go to school, then they pretended they didn't have a kid. They fed me and gave me an allowance to buy myself clothes or whatever. That's the extent of our relationship."

With a frown, Kenma stopped talking and leaned his hands down on his desk. He’d never told anyone about his parents. And they certainly didn't care to hear how they’d hurt him. He'd never had anyone his own age to talk to about it, either. He started to ignore kids and ghosts alike when he was too young to tell them apart. It was better to ignore everyone than to accidentally talk to a ghost in front of other kids; that had been a painful lesson.

Kuroo's arms suddenly wrapped around Kenma from behind.

Kenma shivered as Kuroo’s arms held him; the touch of a ghost felt like cold pressure.

Kuroo let go and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ah, sorry. You looked sad, like you needed a hug."

"Did you often hug people you’d only just met when you were still alive, too?" Kenma asked quietly as he rubbed his hands up and down his arms to warm himself back up. 

With a loud chuckle, Kuroo responded. "Yeah, I was always a hugger. And my best bro, Bokuto, was a big cry baby as a kid, and he always needed comfort. So I'd hug him all the time. Even into high school. At least, until he met Akaashi. But I'm glad he had Akaashi when I died. I'm sure Akaashi helped him get over losing me."

Kenma turned and looked at Kuroo. "It sucks that you can't leave here and go check on him. Must be hard not knowing how he’s doing."

Kuroo lifted himself onto the desk and brought a knee up to rest his arm on. "Bokuto came to the house really often at first. He'd just stand in the front yard looking all sad and dejected. Akaashi was with him sometimes. He was close with my parents, too. He was like part of the family, and it was hard to see him so upset."

"He’s probably fine now. I've never had friends, so I'm not sure. But it seems like after two years he'd move on with his life," Kenma said in an attempt to be reassuring. 

Kuroo tilted his head and frowned. "You’ve never had any friends? Not even at school?"

Kenma made a sour face. "Especially not at school. I just didn't fit in. I don't have whatever it is that makes people want to be your friend."

"That's not true. I wanted to be your friend right away when I first saw you here with the realtor," Kuroo said softly. One of his hands reached slightly towards Kenma, then dropped back down.

Kenma gave a weak grin. "Well, that's not really a compliment since you've been deprived of human contact for years."

As if he had a sudden burst of confidence, Kuroo reached out to squeeze Kenma's hand. 

Kenma could definitely feel the touch, but it mostly felt like cold air wrapping around his hand. He looked at Kuroo questioningly as he stood unmoving.

Kuroo smiled tenderly. "I'll be your friend. Your first and only friend, which makes me your best friend!"

Kenma rolled his eyes, but didn't pull his hand away. "Whatever. It’s not like I can make you go away, so we have to learn to live together anyway."

With a hearty chuckle, Kuroo jumped off the desk and wrapped Kenma into a cold embrace. "I'm looking forward to a beautiful friendship, bestie."

Kenma didn't return the hug, but he let Kuroo hold him for a minute. He figured ghosts must get just as lonely as people, and Kuroo had been alone a long time. 

And maybe Kenma himself had needed that hug too, when it came down to it. 

\--- 

When Kenma had first come to the house with the realtor, Kuroo almost didn't go about his usual antics of scaring the poor woman. He froze when he saw Kenma walk in behind her.

Something about Kenma just made Kuroo feel like he really wanted to talk to him. He hadn’t felt that way towards anyone else who'd come to see the house. And he couldn't remember feeling that way about anyone before, even when he was alive. So he felt sad that he couldn't talk to him. 

With a frustrated sigh, he used the air pressure from swinging his arms at the bedroom door to slam it closed. The realtor squeaked in fear, and it made Kuroo laugh. She was so easy to scare.

But Kenma didn't seem frightened. He just walked further into the house and looked around. 

Kuroo followed behind Kenma quietly, watching closely. It seemed like Kenma actually looked right at him a few times. But it had been so long since he had really been seen, so he wasn’t sure.

When Kenma came back into the living room, Kuroo walked over to the realtor and stood close enough that she would be able to feel the cool pressure of his spirit. Then he brushed at her hair with his hands until she screamed. He chuckled and turned to see Kenma’s reaction; there was none. 

It felt like Kenma was looking right at him, calculating something in his mind. Then he turned and looked around the room before telling the realtor that he would take the house. 

Kuroo was shocked. He really didn't expect that. 

But he was even more surprised when he found out Kenma could see and hear him. And that he had bought the house anyway. As he watched Kenma play games, he felt really hopeful. Maybe they could be friends. 

Although, Kenma seemed pretty standoffish. It might be like trying to befriend a stray cat, Kuroo thought.

He was even more convinced of that theory when he learned more about Kenma's isolated childhood. He found himself with a strong desire to protect Kenma and not let anyone hurt him. It seemed like his new friend had never had someone who genuinely wanted to be around him. 

As Kuroo watched Kenma stream games for the rest of the day, his resolve to be a good friend to Kenma got stronger. Just being near him was making Kuroo happy, and he wanted to be able to bring the same feeling for Kenma. 

Kenma was actually really impressive at video games, Kuroo realized. He had never been that good at video games back when he was alive. He liked physical games, and volleyball was his number one love. Especially because it was something he had done with Bokuto and Akaashi; he really missed playing it with them.

When Kenma was finally ready to go to sleep, it was late at night. Kuroo waited on the bed as Kenma had a quick shower. 

When Kenma came into the room wrapped in a towel, he looked at Kuroo expectantly. "I need to get dressed."

Kuroo smiled and pulled his knees up to his chest. "No one’s stopping you."

Kenma glared at him. "Get out so I can have privacy."

With a chuckle, Kuroo stood up. "You're shy, huh? When I played volleyball, we all changed in front of each other, bathed together, whatever. It was no big deal."

As Kuroo was walking out of the room, he caught Kenma blushing. But he decided not to comment on it. He wanted to be a good friend to Kenma. The best friend he could be. It made him sad to think that Kenma had been friendless before he came to the house.

Sure, Kuroo had been alone for a couple years. But Kenma had been alone for a lot longer than that. 

Kuroo thought, in a twisted kind of way, that he was glad he’d died and got trapped in his old house as a ghost. Because maybe Kenma had really needed someone. And Kuroo wanted to be that someone. 

After Kenma got dressed, he told Kuroo to rest on the couch for the night. 

But Kuroo didn't sleep; he hadn't since he died. He assumed that no ghosts actually slept, and why would they need to? It's not like they had actual bodies.

He ended up wandering over to Kenma's room to check on him in the middle of the night. He leaned against the doorframe and listened to Kenma's quiet breathing. It had been so long since he’d been around anyone, so he found Kenma's presence incredibly soothing. 

He ended up laying on the floor in Kenma's room while staring up at the ceiling. He told himself he was watching over Kenma. But really, he just wanted to stay close to him and feel the comfort of being around another person.

Kenma made Kuroo crave life in a way he hadn't for a very long time. He wished he could do normal things with Kenma. Like take him to do the stuff that he missed out on, since he grew up without anyone to show him what fun he could be experiencing. He smiled at the thought of trying to get Kenma to play volleyball. 

When morning came, Kuroo stood up and looked down at Kenma. He put his hands behind his head and smiled softly. There was an openness and vulnerability to Kenma while he slept. It made Kuroo want to protect him. 

Of course, Kenma buried this part of himself well when he was awake. Kuroo could already tell that Kenma worked hard to hide himself from others. He frowned as he thought about what kind of childhood experiences must have made Kenma so detached from wanting to be known. 

Thinking back on his own childhood was bittersweet for Kuroo. He had a great childhood with Bokuto. And when they got to highschool, they met Akaashi. The three of them remained close all the way up until he died.

Kuroo sighed deeply and felt a sharp heaviness in his longing for the past. 

The sound woke Kenma up. He peeked one eye open, then rolled back over. "Go away. I'm sleeping."

Kuroo chuckled quietly and turned to walk out of the room. Kenma really did remind him of a cat. Distant and guarded, kind of shy; only open to being approached on specific terms. But Kuroo bet he had the playfulness of a kitten somewhere in him. 

He smiled to himself. Kenma was going to be his little kitten-like friend from then on. And he was going to be there for him, no matter what.


	2. You Are My Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *possible trigger warning*  
> The first part of this chapter has implied near sexual assault.

It was a couple months after Kenma moved into the house. As the suffocating summer heat of July came around, Kenma began to let Kuroo lay on his lap or sit right behind him to keep him cool when he was playing games. 

Today, Kenma had asked Kuroo to lay across his lap to keep the heat of the room at bay. The air conditioner broke, so the house was especially hot. And there was a repairman on the roof who was hopefully fixing the problem.

Kenma groaned. "It's so hot. I hate it."

"Sorry, kitten,” Kuroo said. “Here, move forward a bit and I'll sit behind you."

With a grumble, Kenma scooted forward and let Kuroo slide in between him and the couch. The cold pressure from Kuroo's body felt wonderful. 

Kenma sighed in relief. 

As Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma's waist, he smirked. "Aren't you glad I'm here to keep you cool?"

"You're a good ice pack," Kenma said dryly. 

"I'll be whatever you need me to be, even an ice pack,” Kuroo said as he chuckled. “Am I the hottest ice pack you've ever seen?"

Kenma rolled his eyes. "Your jokes get worse every day."

With a content hum, Kuroo put his chin down on Kenma's shoulder and leaned his cheek against him. 

Kenma was smiling slightly. He was getting used to having Kuroo around; he might even feel that he was enjoying having him around, though he didn't openly say so. But it seemed like Kuroo understood that without needing to hear it. 

They heard stomping on the roof, so Kuroo glanced up at the ceiling. "That repairman gives me the creeps."

Kenma hummed as he played a game on his phone. "He gave me weird vibes too. I'll call a different company next time it breaks."

After an hour, the repairman came back into the house. "It's all fixed, but I may need to replace the whole thing soon. It's an old machine. Are your parents around? I need to talk to them about the bill."

Kenma gave the man a disinterested look from where he sat on the couch. "I’m the homeowner, so I'll take the bill."

The repairman studied Kenma with a very intense stare. "Do you live here alone? You seem really young."

Kuroo was glaring at the repairman suspiciously. “Lie to him. Tell him someone else lives here.”

"I have roommates that will be home soon," Kenma said as his stomach started twisting up nervously. 

The repairman stood quietly for a moment, then gave Kenma an evil smirk. "You have pretty hair. It’s kind of long for a boy, though."

Kenma felt discomfort growing inside himself as the repairman's stare bore into him. He shifted his body slightly as his heart rate picked up. "Can I just get the bill?"

The repairman stepped towards the couch. "Maybe we can find a way for you to pay me that won't cost any money. You're so young... I'm sure things are tight for you, financially and… otherwise."

Kenma was about to run for the door. But before he could, Kuroo sprang up from behind him and lunged towards the repairman. He punched him in the face, though it didn’t do much; it probably felt similar to being blasted with a strong gust of cold air. 

Kuroo was clearly pissed off, and Kenma looked at him in shock. He hadn't expected his friend to jump up to his defence. Mostly because it wouldn’t help, but also because no one had ever protected him before.

The repairman looked confused as Kuroo continued to punch him. It was doing little more than giving him a chill; it's not like he could see Kuroo, or his venomous rage.

Kuroo was angry over his ineffective attack.

The repairman took another step towards Kenma. "Seems like the air is working a little too well. Why don't you help warm me up?"

Kenma looked at the repairman, then nervously glanced at Kuroo's face again; it was absolutely wrathful.

A quick look at Kenma was enough to show Kuroo how afraid he was, and it fueled his protective instincts even more. He seemed to strengthen his resolve, then forced himself into the repairman's body to possess him. 

With Kuroo controlling him, the repairman walked up to the doorframe and smashed his face against it several times; it was enough to draw blood from his forehead. Then he pulled open the front door and crushed his hand between the door and the doorframe a couple times. 

Finally, Kuroo slipped out of the man's body right after making the man jump towards the open door. 

Kenma rushed over to slam the door closed, then locked it.

Kuroo turned and pulled Kenma into his cold and airy embrace. "Are you okay?"

Kenma nodded and looked at Kuroo's face. "Does it hurt you, when the body you possess gets hurt?"

"Yeah, a little. But don't worry, I'm fine," Kuroo said reassuringly. He pressed his face into Kenma's neck as he hugged him.

But he wasn't really fine. Not emotionally; not yet. While possessing the man, he had felt all the man's feelings and read his thoughts towards Kenma, and it made him unbearably furious. Like he would ever let that creep do anything to Kenma. His Kenma, who he would protect no matter what. 

Kenma pulled back to look at Kuroo's face. He could see the anger that was still boiling there. And the protectiveness in his eyes. "Thank you… for helping me."

Kuroo tried to give his easy going grin and put on a nonchalant air. "That's what are friends for, of course."

After a moment, Kenma spoke quietly. "Thanks for being my friend, Kuro."

\---

It was October; five months since Kenma had moved into the house that Kuroo haunted. The two had grown to be close friends. 

Kenma had gotten used to having someone around. And since he worked from home, Kuroo was rarely alone anymore. And they were both pretty happy with the arrangement. They didn't get tired of each other, even though they were together much of the time. 

It was Kenma's birthday, but he hadn't mentioned it to Kuroo. Birthdays had never been a special thing for him. He couldn't remember the last time he was acknowledged for it, or recieved the words 'happy birthday' from someone.

Kuroo was sitting next to Kenma on the couch that morning. And Kenma was playing a game just for fun instead of streaming it. Both because buying himself a new game was his way of subtly celebrating his own birthday, and because he was feeling extra tired that day. 

When Kenma’s phone pinged, he picked it up and looked at it. It was just Facebook wishing him a happy birthday. He groaned and set it back down, not wanting to be acknowledged in that way. 

But Kuroo had seen it. "It's your birthday?! That's one of those things you're supposed to tell your best friend about! What do you wanna do to celebrate?"

Kenma glanced at Kuroo mildly, then looked back at the TV. "I'm already doing it."

Kuroo smirked and put his face against Kenma's cheek, giving Kenma goosebumps from the cold pressure of his touch. "Aw, you just want to hang out with me for your birthday? That's so sweet, kitten."

Kenma rolled his eyes and frowned at the game. He had died again for the fifth time in a row; it was hard to focus for some reason. "I meant playing this game. It's new, I just bought it a couple days ago."

With a laugh, Kuroo squeezed his arms around Kenma. "You're blushing, though. You don't have to be embarrassed just ‘cause you like hanging out with me."

"I'm not embarrassed,” Kenma said as he turned off his game, then put the controller on the coffee table. “But I’m really tired, so I think I'm going to nap for a bit."

Kuroo frowned. Kenma did look really tired as he curled up on the couch and reached for a blanket, but he had just woken up a couple hours before. He had even gone to bed early the previous night. 

Kenma's breathing seemed kind of quick, Kuroo thought. And while he did have a red flush on his checks, he seemed pale at the same time. And his eyes had kind of a shiny gloss, too.

Kuroo reached out to touch Kenma's forehead, but it didn't tell him anything since all things felt the same temperature to him. "Are you feeling okay?"

Kenma hummed sleepily. "Bit of a headache. Just need to rest."

Right after he finished speaking, Kenma closed his eyes as if he couldn’t keep them open anymore. He quickly fell asleep, then stayed asleep for several hours. 

Kuroo sat unmoving and watched Kenma the whole time. He definitely seemed sick. 

As the day passed by, Kuroo grew restless. He tapped his fingers against his crossed arms as he sat on the floor in front of the couch with his face right by Kenma's.

Finally, Kuroo spoke gently. "Kenma? You should drink something… you're sweating a lot."

Kenma mumbled sleepily but didn't open his eyes. 

Kuroo frowned with worry. He stood up then laid down on top of Kenma to give him a chill, earning a frustrated grumble from his feverish friend. 

"Kuro… stop... I'm cold," Kenma said weakly while trying to pull the blanket over his head. 

Kuroo twisted his mouth in frustration. "I'll get off if you agree to get some water. I wish I could get it for you and bring it here."

Hearing how concerned Kuroo was made Kenma open his eyes. He glanced at him and saw that his expression seemed as worried as his voice. So he cleared his throat, which made him cough. 

"Kuro, don't get all stressed out. I'll get some water and then sleep this off. It's fine."

Kuroo slowly got off of Kenma. "I can't help worrying. I feel really useless right now… there’s basically nothing I can do. I wanna take care of you, and it sucks not being able to do anything."

Kenma struggled to stand, then started shuffling towards the kitchen. "You being here is a big something. You're taking care of my heart, or whatever."

Kuroo smirked as playfully as he could through his worry. "Wow, Kenma. Your fever must be pretty high for you to be talking like that."

After he finished drinking a large glass of water, Kenma rolled his eyes at Kuroo while dragging his feet as he walked to the bedroom. Then he flopped down on the bed and pulled the covers over himself, right up to his ears. 

Kuroo came in and sat beside Kenma, putting a cold hand on his forehead. "Don't bundle up too much. You'll overheat."

Kenma lifted the covers and patted the bed beside him. "Come keep me from overheating, then."

Kuroo hesitated as he looked at Kenma softly, then carefully climbed into the bed next to him and wrapped his arms around him.

The cool pressure of Kuroo's touch made Kenma shiver slightly. So he pulled the blanket up over them and fell back asleep within moments. 

Kuroo laid beside Kenma, watching him sleep for the rest of the day and into the night; his rapid breathing continued as he fought the fever. 

But when morning light came into the room, Kuroo could see that Kenma wasn't as pale. And by midmorning, his breathing started to steady out and the blush from the fever was gone.

With a sigh of relief, Kuroo pulled Kenma closer. And Kenma murmured sleepily as he felt the chill of Kuroo's embrace.

\---

It was early morning on a November day, and Kenma was sleeping in. He had been up late streaming games. 

Kuroo was in bed beside Kenma. He had stayed there while he slept, watching him dream and listening to the unconscious rambling that he often spoke. He'd been regularly laying in bed with Kenma to watch him sleep ever since he'd been sick.

At first, Kenma told Kuroo that he was a weirdo for watching him sleep. But Kuroo complained that he didn't get to sleep anymore, and watching Kenma sleep was the next best thing. Kenma told him that just made it more creepy. 

Despite that, Kenma didn't mind that much. But he did have to bundle up in more clothes since Kuroo made the bed cold. He preferred it that way though, so he didn't mind. It felt good to be buried under a lot of blankets with Kuroo beside him.

Kuroo was waiting impatiently for Kenma to wake up, because today was November seventeenth. His birthday. And he wanted to celebrate it in some way. He missed birthday celebrations and looked forward to this first one with Kenma.

Once midmorning came, Kuroo couldn't wait anymore. So he laid right on top of Kenma to give him a chill and wake him up. 

Kenma shivered and groaned. "Kuro, stop. You're freezing."

Kuroo snuggled up more. "C'mon, wake up. Today's a special day."

"What's special about today?" Kenma mumbled sleepily. 

"It's my birthday. I told you about it yesterday!"

Kenma peeked an eye open. "Does that even apply anymore? You're not getting any older. You’ll be twenty forever."

Kuroo groaned playfully. "It’s the first time since I died that I've had someone around to acknowledge my special day. I want to celebrate with my best friend!"

Kenma rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. "We’ll celebrate later, then. Let me sleep more first."

With a whine, Kuroo nudged his face against Kenma's neck, making goosebumps prickle all over him from the cold touch.

"Kuro, you're being a brat," Kenma complained as he wiggled away.

Kuroo smirked and nuzzled his face into Kenma's neck again. "But I'm your brat, and you love me."

Realizing what he’d said, Kuroo blushed. Or he would have if he had a living body. He leaned back and sat on the edge of the bed while still looking at Kenma. 

Kenma's body had become stiff after hearing Kuroo's words. 

While he scratched the back of his head, Kuroo nervously licked his lips and was about to apologize for making things weird. But Kenma turned towards him and looked at him with an expression he hadn't seen before. It looked surprised and affectionate at the same time. 

Kenma stared at Kuroo for a minute before he spoke. "I think… I might actually love you."

Kuroo didn't know what to say; words wouldn't come. He looked at Kenma's eyes and saw the sincerity in them. As he studied Kenma's vulnerable expression, his eyes drifted down to Kenma's lips. He had the impulse to kiss him. 

So he did. He leaned towards Kenma slowly, giving plenty of opportunity for him to pull back, before pressing their lips together. 

Kenma felt the cold pressure from Kuroo's lips. It wasn't what he thought his first kiss would be like, but it sent a rush of excitement through him nonetheless. They moved their lips together for a few moments, then Kuroo pulled back to look at Kenma. 

"I love you, too. More than I’ve ever loved anyone."

Kenma blushed and looked down. "We’re kind of a weird couple, aren’t we?"

Kuroo frowned and fidgeted with his hands. "Ah… yeah... I guess there is a lot we can't do. Maybe… I'm just holding you back from living."

Kenma met Kuroo's eyes and looked at him seriously. "You're not holding me back, Kuro. I felt completely alone before I met you, and that was holding me back. But I'm happy now."

Kuroo smiled and laid down next to Kenma, putting an arm over him. "I'm happy with you too, Kenma. And this is the best birthday I've ever had."

Kenma closed his eyes and shivered slightly at the cool touch of Kuroo's arm across his body. He wished he could actually feel Kuroo's touch, not just feel the cold pressure. But he wouldn't trade Kuroo's presence in his life for anything.

The two men laid together for another hour, quietly enjoying each other's company and sharing an occasional kiss. The doorbell is what finally prompted them to get up; they ignored it at first, but someone kept ringing it. 

Kenma groaned and got himself out of bed, then pulled a sweatshirt over his pajama shirt. "Who the hell just shows up at someone's house. I'm not expecting any packages today. Maybe I'll get murdered and we can be ghosts together.”

Kuroo got off the bed and followed Kenma out of the bedroom while hovering near him protectively. "I'd never let that happen. You've got a long life ahead of you, and I wouldn't let anyone take that from you. Or take you from me. Besides, I don't think everyone gets to be a ghost. Otherwise my parents would be here."

“I was only joking,” Kenma said softly. “Don't worry, I'm not even going to open it. I'll just peek out the window and see who’s there."

When they reached the front door, Kenma carefully peeked through one of the blinds on the window by the entryway. "Well, that’s weird. There’s two guys there. And one of them has really weird hair."

Kuroo leaned his head close to Kenma's, trying to look out the small space between the blinds. "Weird hair how?"

As Kuroo looked out the small crack between the blinds, he saw his friend Bokuto at the doorstep. Akaashi was beside him. 

Bokuto reached out and rang the doorbell again.


	3. Come Back To Us

Kuroo looked at Kenma with a mix of excitement and surprise. "It's my friend Bokuto and his boyfriend Akaashi."

Kenma stood back from the window and looked at Kuroo with raised eyebrows. "I wonder why they’re here."

Kuroo shrugged his shoulders and gave a crooked grin. "There’s only one way to find out."

Kenma moved to slowly open the door, then peeked out at the two men. He made eye contact with Akaashi first, who gave him a polite nod. And then he looked at Bokuto, who gave a nervous smile while fidgeting. 

As Bokuto ran a hand through his black and white streaked hair, he looked at the ground and started speaking. "Uh. Hey, there. This is a little weird, but my best friend used to live here. He was in a bad accident almost three years ago. And I just… it's his birthday today. And I miss him. We used to hang out here a lot when we were growing up. So I thought that maybe we could just come in for a minute and look around. Help bring back some memories. You know?"

Akaashi reached over to squeeze Bokuto's hand and then looked at Kenma with a kind smile. "We wouldn't stay long. Just a few minutes."

Kenma pulled the door open wider and stepped aside. "That would be fine."

Akaashi and Bokuto both looked slightly surprised at how easily Kenma had agreed. They both nodded to him gratefully as they stepped inside. 

Kuroo stood right beside Kenma, and wished he could talk to his friends. He really wanted to hug them, especially Bokuto. But feeling a sudden pressure of cold air would probably freak the guy out. 

So Kuroo reached down to squeeze Kenma's hand, seeking closeness and comfort. And Kenma gave Kuroo a slight smile, trying to be encouraging. 

Bokuto and Akaashi walked into the living room as Kenma shut the front door. 

With a sigh, Bokuto looked around. "It looks different here now. I mean, of course it would. But… things just change so much, don't they, Keiji?"

"Yes they do, Kou," Akaashi said softly while holding Bokuto’s hand. He had also spent many summers and weekends at the house, so it felt bittersweet to be there for him as well.

Bokuto glanced at Kenma and gestured towards the bedrooms. "Can we go into the room that used to be my friend's bedroom?"

Kenma nodded silently, then watched as Kuroo followed the two men into the room that used to belong to the ghost.

Bokuto and Akaashi looked around in the second bedroom while totally unaware of Kuroo beside them. And Kenma had kept that room empty. He'd considered making it a gaming room, but hadn't gotten around to it.

Meanwhile, Kenma stayed in the living room; he would have felt awkward if he had followed along since it felt like a private moment between friends. He looked up at Kuroo when he walked back into the living room and came to his side. 

Kuroo slipped his arm around Kenma’s shoulders and was uncharacteristically solemn. 

Kenma spoke quietly. "How are you doing with seeing them again?"

After a sad sigh, Kuroo replied. "I'm really glad to see them. But it just… hurts pretty bad to not have them be able to see me, too."

Kenma hummed softly and thought for a moment. "Want me to tell them something for you?"

Kuroo glanced at Kenma and gave him a grateful smile. "You would do that?"

Kenma nodded, though he was nervous about it. "They might not believe me, but I'll try. Call it my birthday gift to you."

With a soft look in his eyes, Kuroo leaned over to place a kiss on Kenma's cheek. "Thank you. Can you just tell Bokuto… that I miss him, and I hope he’s doing well."

Bokuto and Akaashi came back into the room just then, so Kenma didn't reply to Kuroo.

"Thank you for letting us look around," Akaashi said while looking at Kenma sincerely.

Bokuto smiled sadly and looked around the room again. "Yeah, thank you. It was really nice to get to be here again. I really miss this place and the family that used to live here."

Kenma took a deep breath. He was worried that he might get called crazy or get yelled at, which he had experienced when he was a child when trying to communicate on behalf of ghosts. But for Kuroo, he would risk it. 

"He misses you, too. Kuroo, I mean. And he hopes you're doing well."

Bokuto stared at Kenma with a confused expression. Akaashi also stared at him, looking both surprised and somewhat calculating. 

"We never told you his name," Akaashi said in a suspicious voice.

Bokuto stepped closer to Kenma, leaning towards him curiously. "How do you know his name? Did you meet him before the accident? I don't remember ever seeing you before."

Kenma wriggled uncomfortably under Bokuto's intense gaze. "I met him… after his accident. About six months ago. He’s a ghost, and he lives here with me."

Bokuto frowned and stepped back from Kenma as though he’d been threatened. "What do you mean,  _ 'he’s a ghost?' _ Kuroo isn't… he isn't… he's just in a coma. He isn't dead! He isn't gone!"

Bokuto started crying, so Akaashi came closer and hugged him, murmuring a few comforting words. 

Meanwhile, Kuroo and Kenma were both staring at them in disbelief. 

Then Kuroo glanced at Kenma with a hopeful but cautious expression. "Ask him what he means… am I… am I really not dead?"

Kenma turned to glance at Kuroo's face. And Akaashi followed his gaze, staring at the seemingly empty space beside him. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

Kenma turned back to Bokuto and Akaashi. "You mean to say… that Kuroo isn't actually dead, then?"

Bokuto cried harder and squatted down on the floor, burying his face against his knees. 

Akaashi remained standing and spoke for his boyfriend. "Kuroo’s been in a coma for almost three years. We haven’t given up hope that he’ll wake up someday. You said Kuroo lives here with you… as a ghost. It's a little hard to believe you, honestly. Would you mind if I ask something that only Kuroo would know?"

Kenma frowned slightly, but it was something he was already expecting. "What would you like to ask him?" 

Kuroo squeezed Kenma's shoulders where his arm was still draped around him as he waited to hear Akaashi's question. The cool pressure of Kuroo's touch calmed Kenma's nerves. 

Akaashi thought for a moment. "Ask him where he, myself and Bokuto went for Kuroo's eighteenth birthday, and what we did there."

Kenma didn't speak, he just turned to look next to him and waited for Kuroo to answer. Akaashi followed Kenma's eyes again and looked at where Kuroo's face was. But he saw no one there, and he didn't hear Kuroo's answer.

Kuroo's smile trembled as he spoke. "We went on a road trip to the ocean. We buried Bokuto in sand, up to his waist. Then built a castle around him."

Kenma looked back at Akaashi, who was now staring at him with a very thoughtful expression. "Kuroo says you went to the ocean, buried Bokuto in sand and made a sandcastle around him while you were there."

Bokuto looked up while wiping tears from his eyes. "Is he actually here?"

Kenma and Kuroo both looked at Bokuto and nodded. 

Remembering other experiences like this one was hard for Kenma. No one had ever believed him when he was a kid. He spoke softly, almost defensively. "He’s really here."

Kuroo couldn't keep himself from hugging Bokuto any longer. He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him, making his friend shiver from the cold. 

"It suddenly feels really cold in here," Bokuto said, glancing up to see if there was a ceiling fan above him. 

"It's because Kuroo’s hugging you," Kenma said as he nervously pulled at the strings of his sweatshirt. 

Akaashi looked between Bokuto and Kenma with a raised eyebrow, then suddenly felt a chill himself. Kuroo had let go of Bokuto and moved to hug him. 

Akaashi spoke in a cautious whisper. "Are you... hugging me now, Kuroo?"

"Yeah, he’s hugging you," Kenma said quietly. He met Akaashi's eyes and saw tears welling up in them.

Bokuto started crying again. "Bro, why are you here? Your body’s fine. Go get back into it!"

Kenma looked at the three men as his mind raced. If Kuroo's body was fine, then why was he here? Why did his soul slip out of his body? More importantly, how could they get him back into his body if he can’t leave the house?

Akaashi seemed to be thinking the same thing. "How can we get him back into his body… sorry, what was your name?"

"You can call me Kenma. And I'm not sure. I thought he was dead this whole time. I've never met a soul that still had a body. So I don't know what would make him leave his body and come here. But he said he can't leave this house."

Bokuto wiped his eyes. "You know, he always loved this house. Said it would always be his home, even when he moved out to go to college."

Akaashi was fiddling with his fingers as he spoke. "He was badly hurt after the accident, and we didn't know if he was going to pull through. Maybe he came here because he was scared."

Kenma was thinking hard. If Kuroo came here because his body was in danger, he should be fine to leave now that his body was better. So he glanced at Kuroo as he spoke. "What would happen when you tried to leave here?"

Kuroo turned to look at Kenma. "I just… got a really bad feeling. I was terrified whenever I tried to step outside the door. So I didn't try to leave anymore after the first couple days."

Kenma hummed as he thought about Kuroo's words. He was thinking Kuroo should try to leave the house again and see what happened.

Akaashi had come to the same conclusion without having heard Kuroo's words. "We should try to take Kuroo to the hospital where his body is. Kenma, would you like to come too? And make sure Kuroo’s alright as we go along?"

Kuroo walked over to Kenma and wrapped his arms around him, then frowned at Akaashi and Bokuto. "Of course Kenma’s gonna come along! He’s really important to me!"

Kenma let out a quiet chuckle and patted where Kuroo's arm was resting over his chest. "They don't know that, Kuro."

Akaashi tilted his head at Kenma, and Bokuto was looking at him curiously too. 

But Kenma just shrugged at them. "Yeah, I'll come along. We can go right now if you want."

The four men went to leave the house together. As Kuroo reached the doorstep, he got nervous and reached for Kenma's hand. Kenma looked at him and gave a reassuring smile. 

Kuroo stepped out of the house, then discovered that the dread and fear he felt the first time he tried to leave was no longer there. He sighed in relief. Kenma glanced at him and gave him a small nod. 

They drove to the hospital together in Bokuto's car. Kuroo’s face was pressed against the window as he looked at everything around him. It had been years since he had been out of the house, and he deeply missed being out in town. 

Kenma watched Kuroo's excitementment and smiled. Akaashi glanced back and saw Kenma smiling at the window seat that seemed empty. Both men really hoped Kuroo could get back into his body. 

\---

As they walked into the hospital, everyone followed Bokuto's lead. He walked very quickly; he was anxious to get to his friend's room. The others were close behind him. 

When they reached the door to the right room, Kuroo paused to slip his hand into Kenma's; the cool of his hand met the warmth of Kenma's. And then Kenma gave a reassuring smile. 

Bokuto and Akaashi went in first.

As Kenma and Kuroo walked into the room, the cold pressure in Kenma's hand disappeared. He looked around, but Kuroo wasn't there anymore. And then he felt worry stab his stomach, so he rushed over to Kuroo's bedside and looked at him closely. 

Akaashi and Bokuto noticed his fear and cautiously came to stand at the end of the hospital bed.

It was the first time Kenma had seen Kuroo's body. His real body. It was thinner than Kuroo's soul looked. His muscles had worn away from years of rest. But his face was the same one that Kenma had come to know and love, despite the tubes in his mouth and nose.

Bokuto and Akaashi stayed near the end of the bed. Akaashi realized that Kenma was having a hard time processing the moment, so he put a finger over his mouth to let Bokuto know to stay quiet. 

Meanwhile, Kenma reached out and touched Kuroo's hand. But he almost pulled back in surprise. Kuroo’s hand was so… warm. He thought about how it was such a contrast to Kuroo’s cold ghost touch. This Kuroo felt real, and it made Kenma's eyes tear up. There were so many times that he had longed to touch Kuroo and really be able to feel him. 

Suddenly, the hand Kenma was touching turned over. 

Kuroo grabbed Kenma's hand and gave a gentle squeeze. His eyes opened and looked towards Kenma. His expression was tender as he studied his face. 

Kenma stared back while thinking about how Kuroo looked so full of life. There was even a slight blush on his cheeks, and he'd never seen Kuroo blush before; he hadn't been able to as a ghost. 

Kuroo tried to talk, but choked on the tube in his throat. Bokuto came up to the other side of the bed and looked at his friend, seemingly relieved he was awake and also worried about the choking. 

Akaashi rushed out to get a nurse and returned with one quickly. She removed the tubes from Kuroo's and checked his vitals. 

Kuroo kept his grip on Kenma's hand the whole time. 

Finally, the nurse stepped back. "Well, what a miraculous recovery. Glad to see you awake, young man. I'll go let the doctor know. He’ll be in soon to talk to you."

After the nurse left, Akaashi and Bokuto came closer. Bokuto grabbed Kuroo's hand and gave him an excited squeeze; he was in tears as he spoke. "I'm so glad you're awake!" 

Kuroo gave them both a weak grin, then turned back to look at Kenma. He tried to speak, but his voice was scratchy and quiet from not being used for so long. So Kenma had to lean closer to hear him as he repeated himself; he whispered into Kenma’s ear.

"I can kiss you for real now. This birthday couldn't get better."

Kenma laughed softly and wiped away some tears that had escaped. He was so happy about Kuroo being okay that he didn't even think about how they were not alone in the room. He crawled up onto the hospital bed and leaned close as he put both hands on the sides of Kuroo's face. 

Then he kissed Kuroo gently. 

The kiss was firm, and warm, and wonderful. Kenma felt a similar rush of excitement as he did for their first kiss, but with much greater intensity. He could feel Kuroo smile into the kiss. He could feel Kuroo breathing in and out for the first time. He could feel the warm wetness of Kuroo's tongue as he gently pulled his bottom lip into his mouth. And he could feel Kuroo’s fingers tangling into his hair.

After a moment, Kenma broke the kiss and smiled shyly at Kuroo. Then he put his hands up through his black messy hair. He had been wanting to feel Kuroo's hair since he first met him; it was just as thick as he thought it would be.

"Happy birthday, Kuro," he whispered. 

Kuroo brought his arms up and wrapped them around Kenma's body. He tried to pull him against his chest with his arms, but the strength they once held was lost to years of inactivity. But Kenma understood what he wanted, so he gently laid on Kuroo's chest and pressed his face against him. 

Kuroo whispered in his raspy voice. "I've wanted to hold you like this for so long. I'm never gonna let you go." 

Meanwhile, Bokuto was looking between the two of them. "Is… are... is this your boyfriend?"

Kuroo looked at Bokuto and winked as a playful smirk bloomed on his lips. 

Akaashi wrapped an arm around Bokuto's waist and smiled; things made a lot more sense now.

When a doctor walked into the room, Kenma got down off the bed. He blushed slightly as he realized there had been an audience for his (should have been private) moment with Kuroo. But he took hold of one of Kuroo’s hands since he wanted to feel the warmth of them, then Kuroo gave him a weak squeeze. 

The doctor checked Kuroo, then looked through his notes. "We’ll need to run some tests, and you're going to need a lot of physical therapy to regain your strength. You'll be in a wheelchair for a while. Do you have someone who can help care for you at home, or should I refer you to a home healthcare aid?"

Bokuto cleared his throat. "I can take care of him. He can stay with me and Keiji."

Kenma frowned and looked at Kuroo. He didn't want him to leave him alone at the house. Kuroo looked back at Kenma and gave him a nod; he felt the same way as Kenma did.

Kenma looked at Bokuto and spoke confidently. "Actually, I'd like to care for him. At our house."

Bokuto frowned and looked between Kuroo and Kenma. "Oh. Well, okay. Yeah. Can I come help sometimes, though?"

Kuroo smiled at Bokuto and whispered to him in a playful voice. "You can come give me baths, bro. I'll need your strong arms to lift me. And Kenma might not be able to handle the glory of my naked body yet ‘cause he’s a little shy."

Bokuto laughed. It was good to hear Kuroo make a joke again. 

But Kenma was blushing as he looked at Kuroo, who was staring at him with a teasing grin.

Akaashi put a hand on Kenma’s arm. "I'm glad that Kuroo has you in his life. We’ll help in plenty of other ways, and maybe we can come by a couple days a week to hang out."

Kenma looked at Akaashi and nodded. 

Bokuto was still smiling. And when he noticed the way Kuroo was looking at Kenma with such tenderness, his smile grew wider. "How did you manage to fall in love with someone when you were in a coma, dude?"

Kuroo laughed weakly in response. “I just got lucky.”

The doctor wrote some things down in Kuroo's chart, then started to leave the room as he spoke. "If the tests all come back normal, then you can go home tomorrow morning. And physical therapy will be at least three days a week. Glad to see you're doing well, Mr. Kuroo."

After the doctor walked out, Kuroo tugged on Kenma's hand. Kenma looked at him and saw him holding his other hand out, beckoning him to come lay down with him. 

"Will you stay here with me tonight, Kenma?"

Kenma glanced at Bokuto and Akaashi, then blushed. Public displays of affection were a little much for Kenma now that he was thinking clearly. He didn't know Akaashi and Bokuto at all yet, and it felt too personal.

Akaashi read the moment and looked at Bokuto. "Let's leave these two alone for now. We can leave our phone numbers with Kenma, and he can call us for a ride when Kuroo gets discharged."

Kenma met Akaashi's eyes and smiled gratefully. Then Bokuto leaned over to give Kuroo a big hug. Once Kenma got their phone numbers, the two men left. 

After that, Kenma climbed up and laid next to Kuroo while resting his head on his chest. Kuroo put both arms around him and kissed the top of his head. They cuddled each other silently.

Kenma closed his eyes and took in the feeling of being held by Kuroo, for both the first time and the hundredth time. He could hear Kuroo's heart beating in his chest. And he felt the warm touch of Kuroo's hand as he brushed through his hair. 

Kuroo reached towards Kenma's face and held his chin, tilting his head up. 

Then Kenma looked at Kuroo's lips, which curled into a smile before they pressed against his. 

As Kuroo laid his head back after the short kiss, he cleared his throat and spoke confidently despite his weak voice. "I love you, Kenma."

Kenma smiled and put a hand on Kuroo's face. "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you see this coming or was it a surprise?


	4. Let Me Love The Lonely

May had come once again. 

Kenma and Kuroo had lived together for a whole year. And over the past six months, Kuroo had regained a lot of the strength he had lost while in the coma. The doctors said he could start playing volleyball again soon. 

It was a Sunday, which meant that Kuroo and Bokuto were out jogging together while Kenma and Akaashi had tea at the house. They sat on the floor in front of the coffee table and were catching up on things happening in each other's lives. 

Kenma and Akaashi had become good friends since their first meeting. Especially since they had seen each other multiple times a week when Kuroo first came home. Bokuto and Akaashi had brought meals, helped with cleaning, and drove Kuroo to physical therapy appointments.

The two men found that they had a lot of similarities; the biggest one being that they both were in love with a huge dork. And they were reminded of this when Kuroo and Bokuto came into the house from their run. 

Bokuto already had his shirt off and had it hanging over his shoulders. Kuroo peeled his shirt off as soon as they came into the house. Both men had ear buds in and were listening to the same playlist. They were currently singing along to the words of an inappropriate song while pointing at each other and dramatically gesturing around with their hands. Then Kuroo pretended he had a microphone in one hand while he was seductively dancing around Bokuto. 

Bokuto put his hands over his head and swung his hips back and forth as Kuroo pretended to serenade him. Then the two men started to dance together in the doorway, swaying their bodies to the beat of the song.

Kenma and Akaashi looked at each other and rolled their eyes, then looked back at the two goofy men.

"Our boyfriends are gay," Kenma deadpanned.

As he nodded, Akaashi responded calmly. "But are they gay for each other, or are they gay for us?"

“Hard to say for sure when they act like that,” Kenma replied.

Akaashi gave a teasing smile. "Should we join them and dance too?" 

"I'm sure they would love that," Kenma said dryly. Then he picked up his tea and took a drink.

It turned out that their joke was going to become reality, because the next song that came on Kuroo and Bokuto's shared playlist was an upbeat romantic one. The two sweaty men nodded to each other and ran over to Kenma and Akaashi, each pulling their boyfriend up by the hand. 

Kuroo switched his phone to play out loud instead of through his headphones and set it on the coffee table. Then he pulled Kenma against himself and started swaying them together while singing along to the lyrics. 

Kenma let himself be led around in Kuroo's enthusiastic dance. "You're sweaty, Kuro. You're getting me all gross," he mumbled. Despite that, he was smiling. 

Kuroo chuckled as he lifted Kenma up so that he could dip him back and kiss him. It was a tender kiss at first, but Kuroo ended up gliding his tongue along Kenma's lower lip and giving it a small bite after. 

Kenma's face was flushed as the kiss ended, though not from embarrassment. He didn't mind affection in front of Akaashi and Bokuto anymore. 

Besides, Akaashi and Bokuto were practically making out as they danced together. They had no idea what was going on outside of their little world.

While Kuroo and Kenma spun around, the song changed. Let Me Love The Lonely by James Arthur started playing, and Kuroo pulled Kenma closer so they could slow dance together. 

Kenma gave a wry smile. "You run to this song?"

Kuroo didn't answer. He just quietly whispered in Kenma's ear, singing along to the song. 

_ "You laugh at all the jokes _

_ Even the ones you know _

_ Funny I'm doing that, too _

_ Alone in a crowded room _

_ The one string that's out of tune _

_ Trust me, I feel like that, too _

_ Let me love the lonely out of you _

_ Let me love the pain you're going through _

_ I think I'll save myself by saving you _

_ Let me love the lonely out of you _

_ Lighthouse without the lights _

_ You smile without your eyes _

_ I know, 'cause I do that too _

_ Your own worst enemy _

_ You think that no one sees _

_ I do, 'cause I'm like that too _

_ Let me love the lonely out of you _

_ Let me love the pain you're going through _

_ I think I'll save myself by saving you _

_ Let me love the lonely out of you." _

Kenma found himself tearing up, so he pressed his face against Kuroo's chest as they continued to sway slowly together. Bokuto and Akaashi were also quietly swaying in each other's arms while listening to the music.

Kuroo squeezed Kenma close as they danced together. He would never regret those two years he spent alone, because it had led him to Kenma. And he couldn't imagine his life without the sassy man he called his boyfriend. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> [Check out the art for this chapter!](https://spacejammie2020.tumblr.com/post/638408303694757888/im-forever-spending-money-on-art-and-ill-never)  
> 


End file.
